


Miseducated

by svttv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), comphet, it’s more a school than, no smut though I'm sorry, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: After getting caught making out with a female member of her football team, Adora is sent to a boarding school with intentions to straighten her out. Unfortunately, throwing a bunch of gays together often will do the exact opposite.Loosely based on the Miseducation of Cameron Post.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning: This fic will contain lots of homophobia and internalized homophobia. If you're sensitive to this, please turn your head! 
> 
> The title is from the movie and book "The Miseducation of Cameron Post" and that's where the inspiration comes from, but it is not an exact replica, most things happening in this story will be completely their own.  
> It’s more of a school than straight up therapy, but it has it’s elements.
> 
> The 1/5 is honestly just a placeholder. I don’t intend this to be extrmely long, but it might end up having more chapters depending on what happens.

The sound of her own gasps felt more deafening than the sirens of the emergency vehicles racing down the street outside. The only thing that’s louder was the memory of insults and profanities being swung at her. The words of disgust coming from those she loved most. It was as if she was stuck underwater and the current was just pulling her further and further from any trace of oxygen.

The tears in her eyes skewed her vision into nothing but blurs of green and brown. The familiar comfort of the tall city buildings long gone as they drove. She felt weak, powerless in the backseat of her family’s van.

She couldn’t hear what her parents were saying to her, she knew they were meant to be words of comfort and reassurance but nothing could change the pitfall feeling deep in her stomach.

Her life was packed away in the suitcase that resided in the trunk; driving hours away from her friends, her school, where she was raised. And all her parents could do in the front seat was smile and laugh like they weren’t sending their only child away to some secluded school filled with nothing but bible thumpers.

She brought the bottom of her jacket up to her eyes, wiping away any remaining wetness that resided so she could at least see if the street signs indicated that they were any closer.

“Adora. Look at me, honey.” Her breath hitched, only just now hearing the sound of her name being called. She turned her head to see her mother glancing at her from the passenger seat. Blue eyes crinkled in a smile that used to bring a sense of comfort to Adora, but now all she felt was betrayal.

She blinks away any traces of tears and directs her attention. “I know you’re scared. I promise these people are just trying to help you! There will be kids just like you trying to find peace just the same as you. You could make friends!”

Her voice was sickeningly sweet, as if she truly believed in what she was saying, that she was actually doing what was best for her.

Adora stayed silent, her expression hardened as she looked at her mother. _How could you truly believe you’re doing what’s best for me?_ She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. No, Adora. Anything you say will just make this worse.

Her mother frowns, “It’ll be over in a few months, you’ll be allowed to send letters and if you show progress you’ll even get to call us!”

It wasn’t until now that Adora noticed them approaching a large building that resembled that of literally what could be described as an ancient prison. It felt like they pulled it straight out of a damn storybook.

Her father slowly pulled into the parking lot, standing outside the entranced stood a large smiling girl. _And god, did it look fake._ She was holding a large poster board you’d need for a school project that just said: “Welcome to the Horde!”

She was once again shocked out of her trance at the sound of a clap, her mother was enthusiastically talking about how excited she was for Adora, about how fun this hellhole is going to be. Like it’s a fucking summer camp.

Adora closes her eyes for a moment and breathes. _Well, the more I look like I don’t wanna be here the longer I will be._

“Oh! You must be Adora! And Mr. and Mrs. Greyskull!” She turns her attention to her parents while Adora just observes, watching her parents talk animately and excitedly to the complete stranger. She got a good look now that they were closer. The woman wore nothing but red and black. Pretty sinister for a church lady. Her hair was dark and landed down her back, but was clean and pristine. 

“Adora! Don’t be rude! Introduce yourself to the nice lady!” Her father turns and talks to her for what feels like the first time since he found out. _He hasn’t smiled that wide in she can’t even remember when, what a fucking poser._

She turns to face the tall woman and puts on the most forced looking smile she can muster.

“Why bother? She clearly already knows my name.” She scoffs and looks away quickly before her father begins sputtering over his words.

“I’m sorry! She used to be so nice, before; well clearly you know what I’m referring to.” His smile reappears, talking as if Adora wasn’t even present in the first place.

Adora ignores the comment and quietly turns to walk towards the trunk and pulls out the one suitcases she was allowed to bring. _I’m supposed to live here for three months and they only allowed one suitcase? She could feel how uptight all these people were from a mile away. And she's only met one at this point._

She decided to tune out the pleasantries her parents were conversing with this nun wannabe.

Her name is being called from the sidewalk in front of the entrance, already being waved over enthusiastically.

* * *

When she walked in she was met with something straight out of every angel's wet dream. The ceilings were high and every ceiling light was a chandelier. The place truly looked like it hadn’t been redecorated since before her grandparents were born. There were stained glass windows that she hadn't noticed before and a large staircase that led straight up to a statue that looked awfully similar to the woman that was giving the tour.

There were a few priests smiling a greeting as she walked in, their smiles directed at her parents more so than her.

It felt like a lie to just stand in the doorway of this building, considering she hadn’t stepped foot in a church since before she could think for herself.

It was phony to be here. It was phony for her parents to be here. They weren’t religious, they just pressed call to the first institution they found that could erase these “tendencies” their daughter had. To erase every dirty memory and thought that ever crossed her mind.

Here they were though, pretending to be the world’s biggest, waiting-til-marriage, pork not eating, full on baptized every Sunday perfect golden family.

It’s not that Adora saw anything wrong with people that trusted religion, she just didn’t appreciate them creating full on corporations to make children hate themselves.

She’s mindlessly following the woman in front of her, describing each area they walk by excitedly; as if every single room didn’t look exactly like the last.

“Okay Adora, we’re going to say goodbye to your guardians before I show you to your dorm.” The woman giving the tour turns her attention to her, eyes icy cold and not at all matching the smile that spread across her face.

Her father walks right passed her, straight back the way they came. Her mother stops in front of her, hands resting on her shoulders. That sickeningly sweet smile appearing from before.

All the hatred Adora felt for this place was burning, but looking into those eyes only made her want to burst into tears. Her mother’s hands trying to comfort her in a way she did when she was learning to ride a bike, or when she failed a test and felt stupid. It didn't make her feel any better now, all it did was make her wanna throw up.

_She doesn’t love me anymore. They’re going to drive that car away and I’ll never see them again._

A part deep inside her wanted to say _‘good, good fucking riddance’_ but an even larger part of her just wanted to fall into her mom’s arms and go home. Forget all of this ever happened, just erase every disgusting thought she’s ever had.

“We’re going to write to you as often as they allow. All of this is for your own good Adora, I’m doing this because I love you.”

_If you loved me I wouldn’t be here._

There was a pressure as she felt her shoulder being squeezed with reassurance and as promised, her mom walked out of her sight.

Her breath hitched when she heard the door close, not finding it in herself to watch her mother leave. “Come with me, Adora.”

Her palms felt sweaty as they grasped the suitcase handle harder. Without meeting the woman’s gaze, she followed her down the hall.

* * *

The dorm room was just as dark and boring as the rest of the building. There wasn’t a huge sign that it was already occupied by someone, but Shadow Weaver, as she found out the woman’s name was, insisted she already had a roommate.

The only thing she saw when she looked for a sign of life were the shoes thrown messily under the bed opposite of hers and a couple of framed pictures on a nightstand.

“Can you tell me my roommate’s name at the very least?” Her voice is smaller than she’s ever heard it, she knows if anyone from home heard her sound this way she’d be taunted.

The woman sighs, “Her name is Catra." She says simply, eyes staring directly into Adora's, it made her feel small and want to sink into the floor beneath her feet. "From what I’ve heard from your parents, this is the first they’ve ever seen any sign of your _issues_.”

Adora has to stop herself from physically flinching at the term, wondering why the conversation converted back to this in the first place.

“She’s one of our more challenging students, but perhaps you’ll be a positive influence on her. It was the only room available, so I apologize in advance. Now go ahead and unpack. You’ll be dismissed to dinner soon enough.” Without another word she turns her back and walks out of the door, the sound of the hinges creaking makes her cringe.

When the sound of the footsteps get far enough she allows her tears to fall for the first time since the car ride. Her hands let go of the suitcase and it makes a loud thud on the floor. She slowly sinks down on the twin sized mattress, gaze glued to the shoes under the opposite mattress.

To say she felt weak was the understatement of the century. She feels as if she’s cried more in the last few days than she has since infancy.

They don’t stop though, her gasps only getting louder as she brings her palms to cover her eyes.

_She thinks back to Friday, how it was the championship game and how it’s the happiest she’s felt in so many years. Walking into that field the only thing that filled her mind was the feeling of power she felt from the cheers. Knowing that there were college recruiters watching just looking for someone talented enough to give their money to._

_The adrenaline was rushing as the final touchdown was scored, she’d won her last game of the season. She won her last game of her high school career. The smile on her face felt so large that nothing could possibly make it disappear._

_Her team surrounded her and lifted her in their arms, the crowd only getting louder as she yelled at them to place her feet safely on the ground._

_The sweat was dripping down her face as she looked around, people all around her hugging one another and yelling so loud there was no way they’d have a voice the next day._

_She pushed through the swarm of people to find the one person she wanted to see, the one she had scored that touchdown for. All her teammates she walked by made sure to slap her on the shoulder as congratulations._

_Her eyes scanned the bleachers to see if maybe she’d possibly had run to see her parents before Adora._

_The search ended quickly though as she came closer to the cheerleader benches, the feeling of arms grasping her in a tight hug._

_She could hear her beautiful laugh ringing through her ears, she knew who it was and the warmth in her chest only grew at the feeling._

_The arms around her body loosened a bit as she looked at the girl in her arms, the eyes shining and toothy grin staring right back at her. Without saying anything she was pulled into a searing kiss._

_She was elated, feeling more victory in this moment than she did out in the field. Soon though, she remembered where they were and pulled away from her. No one knew, they had agreed nobody could know. She felt the color drain from her face at the realization._

_Her parents were walking towards her to formally congratulate her on the victory. Instead they found her in the embrace of her friend. In a way that was less than platonic._

_They saw everything._

Adora cried harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets her roommate.

It felt as if she’d been sitting here for hours. The sun outside was still high enough in the sky to shine bright in the otherwise dark room but it was hard to have any grasp of time when you’re miles away from the place you call home. Forced to room with another “delinquent” with the same problem as you.

This place makes no fucking sense. It was one thing to have her phone snatched away, insisting she had to explain to her friends why she wouldn’t be finishing her senior year with them as planned.

It was another to be refused contact from everyone she knows. Sure, her parents were allowed to send letters but they were the absolute last people she wanted to speak to.

She felt dehydrated, her suitcase still resided in the place she dropped it on the floor. Her breath was still heaving but it finally felt as if she was out of tears. That if she cried anymore she’d flood this godforsaken place. _Hey, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing._

Without having anything else to do, and no sign of anyone entering the room she decides to finally do what she was asked and pulls the heavy suitcase from the floor and onto the hard mattress. 

Staring at this bag almost wants to make her start again. This has been used countless times to pack for family vacations and school trips. Even though she had only been away from that life for a short while, it already felt so distant.

She unzips her bag and begins pulling out the essentials she was allowed. They were required to wear uniforms like, all the time, so there wasn’t much of her personal clothing to bring.

It really was a tiny room, nothing more than two beds, nightstands, and one huge dresser she assumes was meant to be shared. The walls had a few decorations, not much different from the other rooms she had been showed on the tour.

She picked up the socks and underwear she brought and turned to the dresser beside her nightstand. It was made from dark wood and had scratches all along the sides which confirmed the suspicion that it'd been used by many people before her.

The thought of this place suppressing people's feelings for years makes her want to be sick.

Generation after generation being brainwashed the same way, and to this day was somehow considered lawful. 

There was a large painting of “The Judgement” directly above the dresser, it was about as wide as the dresser and just as intimidating as every other religious drawing she’d ever seen.

Above the door was a cross, which seemed to be intentionally crooked, it seemed strange but _she_ wasn’t going to be the one that cared enough the straighten it.

Once her few pieces of clothing were neatly placed on her side of the dresser she noticed the folded uniform next to what she presumed were meant to be pajamas on the very top.

She figured they couldn’t scold her on the first day, so she lets them sit there. She’ll change tomorrow.

Turning away from the dresser, she decides to walk closer to her roommate’s side of the room.

_ It couldn't hurt to just observe the girl's way of decorating, right? _

It wasn’t all that different from her side but she did notice two framed photos on the nightstand.

One of the pictures was of three girls, so not really helpful in finding out what her roommate looked like. Two of the girls in the picture were smiling on a sofa and posing, while the girl on the far right looked like she didn’t want to be there at all. It made her chuckle a bit, the frown was so deep on her face it almost seemed painted on.

The next picture told her what she wanted to know. There was one girl in this picture alongside a large cat. It was clearly the girl that had been frowning in the other picture. Here she seemed genuinely happy, with her hair significantly shorter than the other frame. It was shaved into a full on pixie.

_Wow, who would’ve guessed she was a lesbian?_

She was smiling brightly and hugging the cat, which she seemed to almost cover the girl's whole body. So, unless this place makes even less sense than she thought and is allowing this girl to have a picture of her girlfriend, that had to be her.

Her eyesight is drawn to a drawing above the girl's nightstand. It looked like a poorly drawn iceberg? That had to be it, there was nothing else it resembled.

As she stepped closer to the drawing she noticed really small notes written on it. Some were full on sentences while others were words.

She could make out _“abandonment,” “mommy issues,” and “liking short hair is a sin I guess.”_

The last phrase made her crack a small smile, but it vanished immediately. It seemed inappropriate to be looking at this, yet she couldn’t draw her eyes away.

There were very few positive qualities written on the paper. It made her wonder, _wow do they really just tell you to list your flaws?_ Or if the girl genuinely couldn’t think of any.

She didn’t hear any footsteps or the sound of the door closing, her gaze so fixated on the drawing that was clearly too personal for her to be reading.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The yelp Adora made at the unfamiliar voice was borderline embarrassing. Her posture tenses as she turns her head around quickly.

There was no point though, she’d been caught. When she’s turned around she’s facing the brunette girl from the photos, her lips formed a straight line and her expression was unreadable. Arms folded across her chest and shooting the most hardened stare she’d seen.

Seriously, a look that stern could almost rival her father.

She feels extremely judged as she sees the girls eyes unashamedly look her up and down. Adora knows she was bright red in the face now, cursing her genetics more than ever at this point for making her so pale.

The girl, _Catra_ , raises a single eyebrow at her and shrugs, as if asking, _are you going to say anything?_

“Are you mute or something? Hard of hearing?”

Adora shakes her head. She felt her breath leave her, unable to find some excuse that would save her in this situation. Why is she just staring? She was always so confident and here she is, letting a short angry person size her up. 

“I, Uh, arrived here today. I’m your roommate.” She stutters over her words despite the internal pep-talk she was giving herself. She reaches her hand out to offer a shake, but the girl doesn’t waver. It was as if she hadn’t said anything at all.

“Adora—my name.” _Shut up. She has to think you’re some kind of idiot._

The girl’s arms move from being crossed and land on her hips. A laugh leaves her throat, almost mocking and it stings to say the least.

“Adora? You’ve gotta be kidding.”

Adora has never felt so confused in her life. _Uh, did she miss some kind of joke?_

Catra must’ve noticed her confusion and her laughter dies down to speak again.

“Sorry, sorry. You just don’t—” She completely stops laughing and just shakes her head. “Can you just back away from my side of the room?”

Adora still feels stunned and side steps away from the girl’s side of the room. She feels the girl’s gaze follow her as she steps where she previously was and falls on her own bed. Adora stays standing awkwardly, kind of wondering what to do or say.

Catra was laying on her stomach but her head turned to face Adora and she smirks.

“You really shouldn’t make it a habit to go through people’s things. Not everyone will be as nice as me.”

This comment causes Adora to look back directly at the girl and scoffs. “You’re the nice standard?”

She slightly flinches at her joke, she didn’t know this girl. For all she knew, she could make her life here more of a living hell. If that was even possible.

To her relief, a laugh stumbles pass the girl’s lips again, surprising Adora for the nth time in their short meeting. “Nah, but everyone here is pretty uptight if you can believe that.”

Adora’s face finally relaxes into a smile at this comment.

“You haven’t told me your name, you know.”

She already knew what it was from Shadow Weaver’s short introduction summary, but it’d feel odd and probably creep her out if she started addressing her by a name she wasn’t given yet.

The short haired girl sits up and swings her legs around the mattress so she’s facing her.

“Catra.”

Catra is openly looking at her again, narrowing her eyes in a way that made Adora feel completely see-through. She cleared her throat as an attempt to get her to look away but she only smirks again.

“So, what’s the story then? Folks walk in on you finger deep?”

* * *

The dining area was extremely different to any cafeteria Adora has ever been in. The lines were civilized and there was no yelling or throwing food. Everyone seemed so robotic.

The uniforms were an extreme eye sore to say the very least, every color pattern exactly the same and not an inch of individuality seen anywhere. She was the only one still in street clothes, the most colorful thing in the in this entire eating area were the stained glass windows.

The line felt slower with all the eyes looking directly at her. It’s not as if she wasn’t used to being stared at, but these gazes felt different. Judgmental.

“Don’t let these meatheads get to you too much.” Adora jumped at the feeling of breath behind her ear. She visibly flinches causing her to accidentally bump into the girl standing in front of her.

“Sorry! Sorry!” She apologizes quickly, turning around to glare at the girl behind her. Catra only smirks at her and stays facing forward as if she hadn’t done anything. The line continues moving slowly, the girl in front of her not even acknowledging Adora full on smacking into her. 

She just now notices the silence around her, the only sound coming from the people already sitting at the tables.

Everyone in line looked so focused, almost as if any hair fallen out of place would result in their punishment. The rest of the way up to the kitchen continued in silence, so quiet Adora knew the people close enough could hear her ragged breathing.

The food wasn’t too different from regular high school food so there wasn’t much to actually complain about, except of course the fact she had no home to go to for outside meals.

Her frown found its way back as she follows after where her roommate chooses to sit. All the tables were long and relatively clean for a place filled with teenagers.There was a large group on one side but she proceeded to walk towards the unoccupied end.

The surrounding eyes still felt suffocating as she sits down, if she was home and people were staring at her _this_ hard she’d have to pick a fight. To get out of here as soon as possible she’d probably have to show nothing but good behavior though. She keeps her mouth shut this time.

She hasn’t felt this small in a long time. Back home she had a steady friend group, kept her grades good enough, and she was an athlete. She was liked, nobody was nosey with what she did in her personal time.

It wasn't their business, and she made sure to shut down anyone that felt the need to know what she liked to do in her spare time. 

Here everyone knew just by looking at her. They were all here for the same reason weren’t they? So, what gave them the right to judge _her_?

There was a nudge next to her that frightened her out of her thoughts.

“You gotta do better at hiding your emotions if you have any chance of getting out of here.” Catra shrugged at her and continued to shovel down this stuff as if it was actually edible in any way.

“What do you mean?” She keeps her gaze down when she asks the question, her appetite long gone.

“You can get out early if you’ve proven to be better. That’s not gonna happen if everyone knows exactly what you’re thinking just by looking at you.”

 _Excuse me?_ All she wants to do is get out of this place and erase any memory of it as soon as she leaves. Now everyone is assuming they knew everything about her just because of this one thing? To go from only a few select people knowing this about her to everyone and their fucking mother knowing left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“What’s with you? You don’t know anything about me.” She was seriously irritated now, these people didn’t know the first thing about how she was feeling.

The corner of Catra’s lips perk up, in a way that would be threatening if she hadn’t already given that same look several times since their first encounter.

“You’re an open book dude, I’m just trying to help you out.”

Before she had a chance to even come up with a reply, there was a loud sound of someone clearing their throat in order to get the two girl’s attention. It was a very distinct voice that Adora could tell she was already tired of hearing.

“Catra. Not only is it very unladylike for you to use the word ‘dude’, but the only person that should be addressed by nicknames is a boyfriend. I know you haven’t forgotten.”

The voice was cold, condescending, and already too familiar for her liking.

Adora stayed stiff, hearing a loud groan from beside her before Catra turns a bit in her seat to make a ‘saluting’ motion.

“Yes ma’am! How immature of me to have forgotten!” Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, and it takes everything in Adora not to giggle at the antics.

Shadow Weaver only nods and turns her attention to Adora. Her eyes narrow as she looks her up and down.

Adora couldn't help but getting that feeling of wanting to sink into the ground again. Maybe if she sat still enough she'd be transparent. “Your new clothing was left in your room this morning. Why are you—”

“Excuse me!” Another voice Adora had never heard before cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

“My bad, Shadow Weaver. The laundry room was full so I had to delay giving the new girl her clothes. My apologies. I’ll get on that as soon as dinner hour finishes!”

Her attention turns to the voice. It came from a shorter girl with pink hair. She was smiling brightly despite the deep furrow that resided in her eyebrows.

Shadow Weaver turns and looks the girl up and down.

“Ah. Your mistake, then. Don’t bother waiting. Throw any remaining food away and give Adora her uniforms.” The woman says no goodbyes and turns towards a different table to seemingly bother someone else.

The short girl that still hadn’t introduced herself let out a breath, offering a small smile to Adora.

“Ha! How nice of you, Sparkles.”

Catra’s lifted one of her legs up on the seat to her left-side and resting her arm on it as she smirked at the girl. _Surprised her face isn’t stuck like that at this point._

“Whatever, Catra.” She deadpans, turning to smile at Adora. “You’re welcome.” She reaches out her hand, offering a shake to which she returns.

“Thanks. It’s Ad—”

“Glimmer! Are you okay?!” Another voice exclaims, this one a bit deeper than any of the ones she’s heard this far. _Can't everyone just leave her alone?_ _This is a lot of names to remember at once._

Figures her roommate would be the one to thrust her straight into group when all she wanted to do was lay low for the next three months.

“I’m fine, Bow! Relax.” She takes the seat opposite of Catra and Adora, waving her friend to sit down as well.

Catra groans again. “Great. The wonder twins.”

The boy, Bow, takes the seat he’s been offered with a small smile before taking Glimmer’s face in his hands and examining it as if she’d been in a physical fight. “I’m fine!” She repeats.

Catra's tone changes immediately she notices, her glare turning from playful to cold as she turns her full attention to the two across the table. “You know if you just told the staff you two were fucking you’d be out of here extremely fast.” She deadpans.

Glimmer’s face reddens at her choice of words before turning to face the two of them.

“You know the exit process works different for bisexuals, right?” Catra only offers a shrug at this, and keeps an uninterested expression on her face.

Adora’s stunned silence only continues, observing everything happening around her emotionless. They seem to finally notice her presence after a back-and-forth between the two…friends?

The way Catra smiles and throws her arm around startles the girl out of her trance before she begins speaking for her. “This is Adora! She’s the new dyke in town.”

Adora only blinks, unsure what to say and only shrugs the girl’s arms off of her with a grimace. The term actually makes her flinch, unsure whether she was being insulted or not. Glimmer’s eyebrows seem to furrow again.

“Catra! Don’t say that!” She practically whisper-yells her words. It’s not as quiet as she probably intends it to be.

“That’s what we are, Sparkles.” She says simply, no waver or hesitation dripping anywhere in her voice.

“What you think you are. She just got here, stop projecting onto her. Seriously, do you wanna get out of here or not?”

Glimmer’s voice is no longer on the whispering side, her voice now causing the lingering eyes finally drift off of Adora and onto the two that were arguing.

Catra’s voice raises an octave to match the tone Glimmer had set. “Yes, and I intend to. And I’m not projecting. Spoiler alert: there isn’t a cure. You gotta fake it til’ you make it.”

It was hard to tell what was going to happen but Adora really didn’t want to be around if any punches were going to be thrown. To say she felt extremely out of place was putting it nicely, she picks up her tray of untouched food, quickly throwing it out before turning to the nearest exit.

* * *

She should’ve waited for Catra. Every corner she turned looked exactly like the last. The hallways felt extremely dark due to the cheap lightbulbs that they must’ve been using. _What are they even using all that conversion money for, anyway?_

It was hard to get a word in with Bow and Glimmer but Catra didn’t seem that fond of the two. Did she even trust Catra’s judgement? She didn’t know her, and all she’s showed her thus far was nothing but arrogance.

Figures, she’d only been here a day. She wouldn’t step in a classroom until tomorrow and everything about the people and environment leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

Glimmer seemed nice enough coming to her rescue like that, even if she seemed to be a bit in denial. _God, what the fuck do they put in your head here?_

She missed home. She missed when nobody knew. She missed when _she_ didn’t know. She wasn’t going to let herself cry anymore. That gives these people nothing but satisfaction.

_If you’re hating yourself enough to cry, you’re letting them win._

She always assumed she'd be cool with everyone looking at her and immediately knowing, but all the eyes did here was look at her like she was disgusting. Was everyone here seriously that much of a hypocrite? Or did they really think they were above her? They haven't even started drilling her head with bible verses yet and somehow they've still made her feel gross about herself.

It felt sickening how in just a few days she can feel the happiest she's every been to feeling like everyone that had once loved her wanted her to change. 

_It was all her fault. She kissed you in front of all those people when you both agreed to not say anything. I bet she's at school right now laughing with all her friends and here you are, getting brainwashed._

"Adora. Where are you going?"

That voice again. A shiver went down her spine as she heard it. This woman had to have fucking teleporting powers or something.

"Oh, I was just looking for my dorm! Big place you got here, ha." Her laugh came out more nervous and it made her cringe. Her eyes glanced up and looked the woman in the eyes, void of any possible comfort Adora had hoped to find.

Her eyebrows cast downward as she grimaces at her clothing.

"Very well. Follow me and make sure to give me your outside clothes once you're in your uniform. Those are much too masculine. I'm sure you'll start to feel more comfortable in your assigned skirt." She gestures her hands to motion for Adora to follow her.

She didn't know she was even holding her breath until it came out uneven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not extremely proud of this chapter as it's essentially just a part 2 of the first chapter but here we are. Next chapter we'll be getting into classes and brain-washy shit. (So probably longer than these two have been)
> 
> also i dont know if this needs to be said but i am a lesbian that says the d slur quite often so in this catra is very comfortable w saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Anything is encouraging :-)


End file.
